


Hangover

by Hiveshrew



Series: Out of character politics [2]
Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: Complete Misinterpretation, Other, The return of Merkel's apparent allergies to non-german beer, absolutely ridiculously ooc, even though im in the uk, i barely know anything about either of these people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveshrew/pseuds/Hiveshrew
Summary: Theresa May awakens from a hangover, the day after Merkel had come on her impromptu visit.//please read the other one first or this will not make sense at all whatsoever//





	1. Night after the visit

Theresa awoke with a very apparent headache.

The only thing she really remembers is that Merkel made another impromptu visit to Downing Street.

'What did I do?' Theresa mentally asks herself.

Wait. She..

Surely Merkel didn't do what Theresa thinks she did, right?

Theresa hopes not.. But does she really?

..It's too early in the morning to think about this.

And besides, the prime minister needs to get rid of this hangover as first priority of the day.

 

As she stumbles out of bed, she notices a note on her dresser.

It's in handwriting Theresa doesn't recognize.

Dear Prime Minister

My apologies for my lack of knowledge that you are a fucking lightweight.  
However, I am pleased you at least had the courtesy to try good beer.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa finds something else on the other side of the letter.

The Prime Minister blinked.

Presuming it was Merkel who wrote the letter, what did she mean--

 

Below the concise letter, it said  _Flip Over._

 

Theresa flips the letter.

 A slightly longer, more neatly written letter is on the other side.

 

_'Dear Theresa,_

_I have always admired you during these impromptu meetings._

_I feel as if I am ~~blushing~~   ~~ena~~   ~~eanm~~  Verliebt with you_

_Should these feelings be one-sided,_

_please agree to pretend as if this note never existed.'_

 

"What.." The Prime Minister mumbled.

So Merkel  _did_ like her.

 

As for what had happened to provide reason for this letter, she still didn't know.

 


End file.
